Viajes y negocios
by Merak Lyubov
Summary: usualmente el no la buscaria al menos que fuera necesario y ella lo sabe. Sin duda le molesta que no le diga todo el plan pero la curiosidad lleva a ligares insolitos revelando cosas que uno nunca creia (escrito en conjunto con un querdo amigo, lo llamaremos Nenetastico)


La puertas de la cantina se abrieron de par en par. Aquella mujer de cabello rojo entro haciendose notar, llevaba en mano una bolsa llena de oro, el cantinero le saludo sonriente. -Lo de siempre?- le pregunto, ella le guiño el ojo con ese deje de coqueteria tan propio de ella. Tomo asiento y la barra y comenzo a beber el menjurge que le sirvieron.

Un hombre ebrio se acerco a ellos, se tambaleaba se acerco a la joven y la observo a detalle con un gesto lascivo- vaya vaya, quien diria que la pequeña Sarah se convertiria en toda una mujer- Se acerco otro poco y paso su mano sobre la ajena. De un momento a otro habia una pistola apuntando a la cabeza del sujeto. Ella no lo miraba y tenia la mano firme en el gatillo, tomo un trago y dejo el vaso en un sonido -cuida lo que dices o te mando llorando a casa- mientras el cantinero llenaba el trago el sujeto anonimo ya se habia desmayado en el suelo. -Supongo que un dia normal en aguas turbias - menciono el cantinero alzandose de hombros mientras dos de sus trabajadores sacaban al hombre.

Toda la cantina volvio a sus asuntos como si nada. Ella volvio la cara a su vaso y continuo bebiendo. Cruzo algunas palabras con las personas que ahi se encontraban y por fin se giro dando la cara al publico, cruzo las piernas y recargo los codos en la barra, se quito el sombrero y se empino el trago. Al bajar el vaso vio algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, el cantinero lo noto y le tomo del brazo -Sarah, dejalo pasar solo por esta vez- Ella se safo de mal modo y camino con pasos sonoros hasta una mesa al fondo, en aquella mesa se encontraba un hombre el sostenia unas cartas en la mano y en la otra una naranja, en realidad la mesa estaba llena de naranjas e incluso habia un barril con naranjas. Al quedar a unos pasos del sujeto poso sus manos en sus caderas y aclaro su garganta. - Se puede saber que haces aqui?, quedamos en que este lugar era parte de mi territorio.

Tu territorio? –pregunto el hombre mientras el jugo de la naranja que comia le resbalaba por la comisura de los labios- No recuerdo haber aceptado ese acuerdo Sar... no, Miss Fortune –ella emitió un leve gruñido- por si no lo recuerdas estamos en Isla Llama Azul la cual ha sido dominio de mi familia desde antes de que tu pudieras decir ¡Parley!

Esa cantina estaba llena de aduladores y fanfarrones buscando agradarle a los verdaderos piratas y asi conseguir algo de provecho, "si Gangplank enseñale a esa niña quien manda" –grito un joven marinero- los demás clientes que ahí estaban se miraron a unos a otros como presagiando lo que seguía. 

Gangplank que se levanto casi de golpe de la silla saco su arcabuz del cinturón y le disparo al tarro que aun tenia levantado como ofreciendo un brindis. Cuida tus palabras sabandija esta "niña" es mucho mas ruda que cualquiera en este vertedero, aunque claro estando yo aquí debería de agachar la mirada je je je, nunca lo hara es obvio, no por nada se ha ganado el titulo de la mejor y mas fiera caza recompensas en todo Aguas Turbias. Asi que cierra esa bocaza tuya o la próxima bala saldrá de sus armas y te aseguro que tu cerveza no será su objetivo.

Ella lo miro sin quitar la malicia de sus ojos –no has respondido mi pregunta- dijo. Gangplank tomo su espada y partió otra naranja del barril, he venido a buscarte a ti -respondió ofreciéndole la mitad de la fruta que comia.

Ella miro la fruta de forma desconfiada - como si fuera a aceptar algo que viniese de ti- Al decir esto desenfundo una de sus pistolas y sin mirar disparo directo al sombrero ridiculo que aquel hombre entrometido llevaba, giro un poco la cabeza y sonrio con dulzura temible- eso querido, es cortesia de la casa- se llevó la mano a la boca acallando una risilla, soplo el humo que exhalaba Awe.

En fin, Gangplank si me buscas es cuestion de negocios- se dio la media vuelta y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera al trasfondo de la cantina. Antes de entrar a una habitacion le miro con una sonrisa algo picara- ¿acaso piensas quedarte ahi parado? Entro en la habitacion contoneandose cual dama seductora, de ante mano sabia que esos juego no funcionaban con el pirata, pero de cualquier modo tal vez en algun punto caeria. Despues de todos los hombres son victimas de sus instintos. Al entrar tomo asiento detras de un escitorio y subio los pies sobre el mueble, dejo una de sus pistolas sobre el escritorio y la otra apuntando directo a la puerta en espera de que el otro entrara.

Los reunidos en el lugar se quedaron mirando al par de piratas mientras se encaminaban al pequeño cuarto. Gangplank entro a la habitación revisando el orificio que le habían hecho en el sombrero. Una vez atravesó la puerta dirigió una mirada acusadora a la mujer que le apuntaba desde el fondo de la habitación, sabes era mi sombrero favorito?, pero eso a ti no te importa, nunca que te ha importado nada que no seas tú o tu dinero y eso es algo que me gusta de ti je je je.

Al parecer no estas de humor, asi que te dire porque estoy aquí –ella lo miro con recelo, esperando una sucia jugarreta-. He venido a entregarme, todo mundo esta consiente del precio sobre mi cabeza, pero nadie tiene el poder, ni las agallas de enfrentarme, todos menos tu claro, asi que quiero que me tomes cautivo, la mirada de Miss Fortune mostraba incredulidad –ja ja ja ja! Gangplank rio abiertamente-, desde luego que no, tu orgullo no lo aceptaría pero lo que si puedes aceptar es esta propuesta –tomo un poco de aire y saco una naranja del bolsillo- quiero que te unas a mi tripulación con tu propio barco claro. Voy a realizar un viaje y necesitare ayuda y quien mejor que tú para esto, te prometo que la cantidad de oro que tendras es mayor que todas las recompensas que has ganado hasta hoy. ¿Qué dices? –pregunto mientras sorbia el dulce jugo de la naranja.

Se escucho una carcajada, era estridente hubiera podido derrumbar la pared. Solto la pistola que se le callo al suelo, sus piernas ase agitaban en el aire, encorvo el cuerpo y se agarro la Barriga. No podia dejar de reir. -Espera- Tomo un respiro- En serio esperas que yo sea tu subordinada? -En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa divertida- Debes estar jugando, "Capitan" -entono a manera de mofa y le arrebato la naranja la cual mordio con cierto coqueteo- aceptare acompañarte en tu viaje, ya que solo yo puedo patear ese lindo y redondo trasero tuyo, pero ire como tu colega, no tu subordinada. No seguire ordenes y si intentas apuñalarme por la espalda te saldra mas caro que un simple agujero en tu sombrero - Ella se acerco mirandolo fijamente, le jaloneo un poco la barba para poder bajarlo a su altura y que sus narices quedaran una frente a la otra- capicci? -entrecero los ojos mirandolo fijamente buscando cualquier apice de que en ese momento haria algun movimiento, claro su mano libre estaba lista para desenfunda a su otra pequeña consentida.

Estaban tan cerca que podía oler el rastro de licor y naranja es su aliento. No aceptaría que fuera de otra manera, nunca podría dejar que formaras parte de mi tripulación, eres una mujer demasiado problemática y seria una lastima tener que arrojar ese lindo rostro por la borda –le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y retiraba el rostro del suyo-. Es una empresa peligrosa tengo que admitirlo, mucha gente decía que mi padre estaba loco, antes de que lo matara claro je je je. Y muchos diran que yo soy el loco ahora pero pretendo ir a las Islas de las Sombras. Es ahí donde se dirigía mi padre cuando me amotine y le lance al mar.

Gangplank dio unos pasos encaminándose al mapa de Runaterra que Fortune tenia colgado en la pared, saco su daga y la clavo en el punto que marcaba las islas malditas. Ni siquiera mi padre sabia que hay con certeza en ese lugar, pero su instinto de pirata era extraordinario no hubo un viaje del que no regresara cargando un gran botin, pero estaba perdiendo su fiereza y muestra de ello es que muriera a manos de su hijo. La seriedad con la que hablaba era tanta que alguien que no lo conociera pensaría que quería y hechaba de menos a su padre.

Partiremos en cuatro dias hacia el sur. Tienes dos días para pensar si te unes o no, una vez que aceptes no habrá vuelta atrás. Muchos moriran, es muy probable que nos escontremos con la guardia de Demacia cuando estemos cerca del pequeño puerto que esta por la Gran Barrera. Es donde planeamos hacer la ultima parada para abastecernos antes de adentrarnos en el manto de oscuridad que rodean las islas. Dos días Miss Fortune es el plazo que tienes para pensarlo. –Gangplank salió de la habitación y se sento de nuevo en la mesa del rincón donde lo esperaban sus naranjas y su botella de ron.

Se quedo semi sentada sobre el escritorio sopesando las cosas, su mirada estaba clavada en aquel mapa. Por fin volvio en si y antes de que saliera sonrio- recuerda que esta casa, a pesar de esta en tu terrotorio es propiedad mia -ladeo el rostro dirigiendo la mirada al marco de la puerta done habia alguna marcas que tallaban la madera, eran medidas y al de las linea con marcas habia pequeños letreros en los que se leia "Sarah, 7años, 10 años, 12 años" la ultima era de catorce años. Ganplank miro aquellas marcas y comprendio de inmediato que aquella era la casa donde ella habia crecido. Pasó su mano sobre las marcar sintiendo la madera bajo sus dedos. -Dos días, ya te lo dije. Quien sabe y podrias sacar algo de provecho de esta excursion - le miro de reojo de manera seria- ya sabes a que me refiero. Despues de todo para eso te uniste a la liga ¿no?.

Miss Fortune alzo la mirada, para entonces aquel pirata ya se habia largado, solo habian quedado algunas naranjas sobre la mesa. Tomo una y la comenzo a pelar saboreando el contenido –Despues de todo ese maldito tiene buen gusto- medio inflo una mejilla y se encamino a su cama a considerar las posibilidades.


End file.
